Heat Vision
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: Kai has weird dreams when he overexerts himself.
1. Chapter 1

Heat Vision

Beyblade

Two-Shot

Rated M

For: **Rainbow-Winged-Phoenix**

It was a hot and humid summer morning in Bey City. Near the river's edge on that introspective, old hillside sat the famous lone wolf and designated leader of the Bladebreakers. Well he, Kai Hiwatari, was currently on the fence about that.

_Should I quit the team… again,_ He inwardly rolled his eyes at the on slot of regrets. _Or should I permanently disband it? _He'd been tossing that sharp gem around nonstop in the imaginary hands of his mind for weeks now.

On one hand, they were all adults, either graduating high school or entering their early twenties and heading off to prepare for their lifelong careers. On the other hand, they still had up until the age of twenty-one to keep participating in tournaments, after that a new crown would be made and passed down to the next generation of bladers. Anyhow, that's what Mr. Dickenson told him when he proposed the issue a month ago during a meeting.

Normally he wouldn't be this indecisive on a topic, once his mind was made up that was it. No ifs, ands, or butts about it. He had things to do and a life to live and there was no time like the present for a change. At least, that's what he'd always told himself whenever standing at a crossroads. Nevertheless, it wasn't just his future or overall happiness on the line this time, and unlike that first day, he'd grown to treasure all he had at his side. He ran his sweaty, calloused hands down his face.

_I've become such a sorry sap,_ he thought. With a growl, he stood up and walked off. He needed some release.

Come lunchtime, Kai had been practising in the seclusion of the woods for nearly four hours and the blistering sun wasn't helping things. Because of what nagged at his thoughts, he'd surprisingly skipped breakfast and despite the rumbling organ's throbbing cries, he refused to slow down. Sweat coated him and dripped from his pointed nose into the dirt. He wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand and could feel the droplets soaking into the fake leather material. He liked pushing himself, but damn, this was a bit too much. With one last seize of Dranzer from the scratched up blue beydish below him, he became breathless and soon found everything cloaked in black.

"Kai? Hey, Kai?" Came a loud, masculine voice and coming to Kai figured it could only belong to one person. Kai groggily groaned, putting a hand to his dully throbbing head as he pushed himself up with one rather wobbly forearm.

"Kai? Are you out here?" There it was again.

_Wait, that's not Tyson,_ he thought, confusion circling in his mind. The hand slowly moved away in the midst of him rising to his feet. There was a rustling in the bushes and Kai planted his feet, his adrenaline pumping. Taking a defensive stance he waited. Once he knew what he was up against he'd either run or fend.

At small steps and seeing a muscular torso, he tensed more. But upon seeing a set of familiar vivid brown eyes and matching autumn brown neat hair, Kai faltered and, on the inside, nearly went limp. He couldn't believe his eyes. Key moments from his freshman year of high school came flooding forward with a noisy crash. This couldn't be real? Kai slightly shook his head, hoping to wake up. The young man put a hand to his narrow hips, enjoying the crimson eyes on him.

_It, it can't be?_ he thought, disbelief covering his features.

"… Wyatt Smithwright?" A confident smirk crossed the young man's smooth face.

"The one and only," he paused. Whoa. Gone were the puppy dog eyes, rounded face, and slightly squeaky voice. The person before him was tall and lean but still standing strong, toe to toe with him it seemed and his voice was deep and bordered near husky. It was charming, not unlike Kai's own rough, sometimes flat, one.

"Come on Kai," Wyatt started, pulling said man away from his reverie. "We're not in America. I'm Yuuya Minami here, remember?" He lifted a teasing brow. Kai nodded at what he said. Then his old friend walked up to him, standing straight like he was.

That's right; at Whitney Prep School's orientation, the boy's were given "Western" names for their overseas teachers. Kai was lucky, he got to keep his. However many others weren't as fortunate and that boy was one of them.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, back to his old self.

"You're kidding, right? Did Mr. Homara not give you your schedule again?" Who, and what schedule? "Seriously, that guy should be fired," Yuuya grumbled through gritted teeth. Kai cocked his head to the side. Fired?

"Anyway, I'm here to get your ass to work. We have an hour for set up and that's it. Your shift ends when mine does."

Before Kai could register what he'd heard, he was being pulled by his wrist toward the street. He couldn't even say Bob's Your Uncle before being shoved into the passenger seat of a small, red car parked on the side of the road and drove speedily to what he could best describe as a massive building that looked... average? Ok, where in all sanity was he at?! He glanced at Yuuya who just smiled back. He could trust him, right?

Once inside, however, Kai saw it was a different story. Forget _average_, this place was... _stunning_. Black and white furniture sat spaced out in roomy rows. Long, gold embroidered, red curtains lined the floor to ceiling windows. The curtains were so long they just barely missed touching the floor. Speaking of, the floor was a smooth, bright pearlescent and very reflective, with what seemed to be a glossy finish. If it weren't for the rainbow-like beams of colour bouncing off of nearly everything, Kai would've sworn he was staring into, and inadvertently standing on, an extremely large mirror. On the far left side was a huge, glass top bar with an assortment of colourful booze and fresh trays of enticing snacks to choose from. At the back of the bar was a shelf full of variously sized glasses and dishes. Next to that was what appeared to be a thickly curtained off area. Kai watched as people dressed in casual wear went in and out of the back room carrying boxes or plastic covered clothes folded in or over their arms. Seriously, where the hell was he?!

"Nice digs, right?" Yuuya said, leering at his agape face. He always found it amusing to see his idol hold any type of expression other than eternally "resting bitch face" pissed.

"Yeah, on par with home."

"Hey, you two!" Someone yelled. They looked ahead to see a short man approaching them from across the room. Oh great, on top of being gaudy this place was going to be noisy. Just what he needed.

Kai right away noticed how handsome he was, but he was attractive in a kind of boyish way. He reminded him of Max in that regard, except his poofy hair was brown and his big, puppy dog eyes were the colour of jade. Looking the man up and down Kai saw that he was clad in a light blue high school uniform with a black bag slung over his puny shoulders.

"You need to hurry and get dressed. Thirty minutes."

Kai went back and forth between the man and Yuuya, not sure what was going on. Set up for what, and what were they going to do once that was done? Hopefully, they would leave.

"Got it. Nice costume, Zaire." Said man smirked at the compliment, he knew he looked good but hearing it never hurt.

"What's the theme for today again?" Yuuya asked. Uh, huh? Costume, theme?

"Seriously, dude? Outside its burning hot, in here it's cold and puking up Valentine's Day," Yuuya sent him a look that easily read "get to the point, prick" and he did so with a breathy groan.

"Glamour and Romance,"

"Thank you, Sideshow Bob!" Yuuya bellowed sarcastically in a joyous tone. He then got behind Kai and took his wrist, excitedly pulling him forward so he'd follow him. Kai looked back to see the one called Zaire wearing an expression of anger on his face. What did that loser just call him? Kai snorted, now _that_ was hilarious.

In mere seconds, Kai found himself behind the bar and rushed into the curtained area. In the massive, next to bare, room stood tall, cherry wood wardrobes. They were labelled with a simple hanging sign on the knobs and lined up in alphabetical order.

Kai stepped to his and was about to open the doors when something below his name caught his eye. In tiny letters, the word Senpai was written.

"Senpai?" He read aloud.

"Come on Kai. Did you get heatstroke or something? That's your _Type_ here, remember? And, I'm your apprentice," he playfully explained, winking at the last part. Kai gave him a look like he'd grown a second head. Yuuya just shook his head and sighed. Seriously, what was wrong with him today?

"I'll fill you in."

Yuuya went over to his wardrobe to comb through it while talking. Kai noticed that various costumes hung neatly inside it and he figured his was similar, if not the same, considering what they were apparently doing was themed. That only added more to his pile of questions though.

"This is a Host Club and we work at it, have for the past six months." Yeah, like that helped a fuck ton. At least he knew where he was at now.

Kai opened his own wardrobe and saw that he was right. It was similar, but he had to be sure. So, he peered around, squinting a bit, and saw Yuuya take out a navy blue suit. A small, plastic bag with a black ring resting inside of it was pinned to the pocket of the lapel. He noticed Kai and just smiled.

"Looks like we're playing house!" Kai glowered at that.

"You're joking." Yuuya shook his head to show he wasn't and Kai's face went red. Yuuya sighed again, with Kai being in the mood he was, this was going to be a long shift.

The abrupt and blaring sounds of females screaming and cheering was heard. The two popped their heads out then quickly retreated and traded surprised glances.

"Let's finish up,"

"Yeah," Kai said with a small nod. The two scurried over to their respective cupboards and swiftly dressed, Yuuya telling Kai what to wear first.

This place was packed, in some booths customers sat in groups, ogling their favourite Host which was greeting and in-turn happily serving them. Kai walked out of the dressing room, uneasily straightening up his suit that matched Yuuya's. Beyblading was one thing, _this_ was another thing entirely. He wasn't an entertainer, a flirt, or this type of ladies man. He was a stoic warrior who felt he couldn't show just anyone that side of him.

Just past the bar, he stopped to fiddle with one of his cuffs, feeling on his skin that it'd come undone again. A familiar hand gently held his wrist in place and the two locked eyes. Yuuya felt his face heat up slightly, his world coming to a soft halt. As always, Kai made it seem like there was no one around but them and like their first meeting at school, that made his heart flip and skip every other beat. He looked him up and down and back again. Damn whoever snatched him up would be the luckiest person alive. In short, Kai really did clean up nice.

"Do you need something," came Kai's deep voice and right now it bordered on husky. Oh god he was at it again.

"S-senpai. Honey, I- you seem to be having some trouble. Let me help you with that," he breathed out.

"Wyatt." The man melted at his sultry tone, feeling his knees go weak. Was he imagining this? Kai took the opportunity and used his free arm to ease him closer.

"Darling, you're staring again," Kai added, with a smirk, their lips brushing. Cheers and squeals erupted in a euphoric roar. Kai pulled away, pleased with himself, and confidently walked off, buttoning his nearly forgotten cuff in the process. As odd as this was, maybe he could have some fun with it?

"Kai?" Said man turned around to see Mathilda standing behind him. She was holding a rounded silver serving tray and wearing a strapless aqua coloured dress that clung to her dainty curves and flared out at her feet. The short girl was never someone he despised but he didn't think about her that much either. Still, it was cool to see her again.

"Table three is-" At the cold hand on her exposed back, Mathilda let out a squeak. Similar to that of a frightened rabbit.

"Nuh-uh, that's a bad girl. What are you supposed to call me here?" Kai cooed. When a string of pink ran over her petite nose, he smirked, he could really get used to this.

Feeling a hand glide ever so slightly down her spine, Mathilda reared back. This was going to feel _so good_.

Kai felt a painful sting on his cheek and then his world spin. When it finally clicked what had happened he put a hand to his face and turned back baffled to see a furious woman on the verge of shouting.

"I don't care what the roster says, _you_ are _not_ my _Senpai_ and table three has been asking for you for ten minutes! Quit being a sleazy, perverted cad and do your job!" Mathilda stormed off, leaving Kai to rub his ever reddening cheek. Well, that was new.

Walking over in the direction of table ten, which was a corner booth near the back of the room, Kai saw someone wiping down the table he was supposedly supposed to work on. The familiar mop of long, dark pink hair told him exactly who the person was.

"Hey, Mariah." He called out. She turned to him, her golden, cat-like orbs holding question. She studied him over, looking him up and down, and amusement filled her exotic features. Kai's left eye twitched. What on earth did she find funny?

"So, Mathilda finally got to ya, huh? She's been saving that one for a long time," She started, lifting her rag into her hands and wadding it up while walking over to him.

"What?" Was all he could say.

"You pushed her too far and now you're paying the price,"

"What?"

"I'm no pig." Mariah gave him a glare that said "don't you even try to lie" and Kai, once again, was confused by it.

"Hmmm," she continued, mock thinking. "You're not a pig, huh?'

"No. Despite my attitude, I do know how to treat a woman with respect." This was getting annoying. He'd never done a thing to any woman, let alone someone as soft as Mathilda. One, she wasn't his type. Two, he wasn't her type, and three, that just wasn't him. So why all this?

"Kai, you and I both know that what you just said is a load of white tiger poo." He scowled, his eyes appearing to glow. She had better not be taking this where he thought she was. "Julia _walked in_ on you trying to 'woo' Mathilda," Ok, that doesn't sound so bad. He'd hit on people before. "_Her girlfriend_." Oh, well, that explains it. Kind of. He still didn't see how this connected to him.

"I've got this table, even though they asked for _you_. Go on, continue your kingly charade, oh divine asshole."

Kai didn't know why, but he felt guilty, exceptionally guilty. Shit Mariah knew how to cut him deep. He watched her walk off, hips swaying triumphantly, before he could say anything else. Mariah's black cocktail dress flowed enticingly with every step she took.

Kai snuck back into the dressing room, needing a breather. This was unbelievable! Was he High?

Seeing a shadow behind the massive yellow curtain on the other side of the room, he made an annoyed face but thought little of it. Sinking into a nearby chair, he pulled out the small bottle of Bourbon he'd swiped from under the bar. After a couple of swigs Kai felt his shoulders relax, the edge rolling off. Ooo, yeah, that felt better.

"Am I dead and secretly in a level of Hell that Dante forgot about?! Because that's the _only way_ this could be real and I'd be anywhere near it!" He slurred out, the buzz hitting him.

"No, you're not there, but I can send you on your way if you'd like?"

At the tip tapping of high heels and the sashaying of beads, Kai peered up from the floor to see none other than Julia Fernandez standing over him. She was dressed in a shimmery, short, mid-thigh length, dark purple, off-shoulder dress that had long sleeves and three layers of small black beads stretching from hip to hip. On her dainty feet were black, open-toed kitten heels, accentuating her already mile-long legs. The dress just added to the package, inadvertently showing off places any decent human being wouldn't dare prod at.

"Oh yeah, like I'd want _you_ to take me there. I'd rather have Hell Girl herself do it," he slurred out, looking her over again. Damn, she filled that dress out nicely. God the things he'd love to do to her.

"You're bitchy today. More than usual. I know you hate it here but you could at least try to hide it better. Tell me, did Aunt Flo finally decide to pay you a visit?"

Kai, who was only half listening, looked her over again and smirked.

Again, he looked her in the eyes and said, "No, but she certainly did you." He stood up and leaned into her. "And it seems her package came with ribbons this month." He smirked, which here meant he was doing his best not to laugh. "How quaint."

Julia glanced down in shock. Oh god, this was mortifying. Luckily she had discretely nabbed his scarf from his wardrobe a bit ago. She went back behind the curtain to clean herself up again and soon returned, her stern face back on. She couldn't let this guy get to her, not again.

"How cute," she said, approaching him again.

Kai stood straight and knocked back another swig of his stolen goods.

"Coincidently," he started, the effects of the smooth yet bubbly textured wheat liquor now in full swing. "I have a package I'd like to deliver."

Kai pulled Julia to him. She was baffled. No wonder he got his grimy hands on Mathilda, he was quicker than the Flash. "It's not wrapped in crimson ribbons but it does look nice and it is packaged well."

Julia smirked, she could play this game too, and like him, she could play it well. "Such a sweet gesture,"

"I'll give it to you any way you like. No charge. I can't garentee it won't be messy though."

She leaned in too, getting him right where she wanted him. Suddenly Kai found himself wide-eyed in pain and staggering backwards. A knobby knee to his groin, ow! That was followed by a harsh slap which made his world spin. Coming back to his senses Kai looked at her surprised and then said,

"Mmm. Fuck that felt good! Give that to me again!"

"Only in your wet dreams, glutton," Julia spat, tossing an icy glare his way and leaving the room. Dealing with the likes of Kai when he was like this was utter bullshit. How the hell was he not fired yet?

**To be continued.. **

**Hi there everyone! ^^ This was made to cheer a good friend of mine up and I hope it does. I didn't want this to drag on for too long so I'm splitting this up into two parts. I hope this was to your liking. Especially to yours Rainbow-Winged-Phoenix. Keep going, there's always a light switch in every darkened room. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

Kai shakily removed himself from his spot on the wall, his groin still throbbing from the jarring impact and his face was fairing no better, still stinging from the strong slap that he'd surprisingly enjoyed.

"Ah, ow."

Hearing the door open, Kai turned to see Yuuya coming in. With a click of the deadbolt, the room was silent again, the outside world gone for now, and the two locked eyes.

The engaging _Apprentice_ slowly made his way toward his doting _Senpai, _a subtle gleam in his earth-tinted eyes.

Kai's gaze took him in from head to toe, clearly enjoying the view he was getting. Yuuya's hips swished from side to side, giving a sultry, sexy flow to his usually shy and rigid pattern. He was clearly under the influence of something as well.

Without a word, Yuuya snaked his long arms around the taller one's neck and captured his enticing lips in a passionate kiss. A heavy heat swirled around them, filling the room.

Feeling his tongue touch his bottom lip, Kai unhinged himself and let him in. Their tongues danced, moving a beat out of sync but that was fine, this battle for dominance wasn't one he felt like rushing. Why, he wasn't sure. Wait, were he and Wyatt a thing? If they were and he did all that the others had said, no wonder they hated him. He'd hate himself. But if they weren't a couple, then why was he kissing him like this?

Yuuya reluctantly moved away, giving his burning lungs the air they so desperately desired. He could see the hazy, lusty film covering his love-interest's eyes and that did it, sent him right over the edge.

He kissed him again, this one far more brazen then the other. He could feel Kai go stiff but he was determined to make him melt so he let go and allowed instinct to take over. His hands roamed over Kai's strong back and on down his hips, tracing the sculpted figure he'd fawned over for years. There was a moan as he slipped his tongue in again and hungrily pulled Kai to him, their bodies pressing together in the ever-rising tension.

Kai gripped both of his shoulders and with a firm push, got his old friend off of him, the wall shattering.

"What the hell?" He said, slightly back to himself.

Though he was breathless Yuuya spoke up. He wasn't going to let this slip through his fingers, not anymore. Kai had to know how he felt. "I love you."

"... So does Dranzer." Kai told him flatly, trying to grasp what exactly his comrade meant. In his life, love held many forms and had many meanings. So which did this guy mean? Knowing this answer would confirm his other questions too.

"N-no... That's not-" Yuuya's gaze faltered, going to the floor for a moment, but in no time that fire was back and he was focused on his target.

He took tight hold of his shoulders and said, "I mean, I... I love you. I've always loved you. Since I learned you, _the real you_. And my feelings have only grown with time. I want no one but you. Understand?"

Kai scowled at that, his buzz leaving him completely. So they weren't a couple, the other was just interested and trying to convey it, and he truly was a filthy flirt when intoxicated.

Briefly, Kai looked away and sucked on the inside of his cheek. What to do now? Searching his emotions, he pondered if he flirted with women to scare off how he felt about someone else, particularly this kid. He looked at Yuuya and silently nodded.

The wall of tension gradually built itself up once more, and without another sound, Kai leaned in and kissed his company back, letting Yuuya take the lead like he yearned to. He'd let his actions do the talking and decide from there where to go with his heart.

Yuuya ribboned his arms around Kai's neck again, and pulled the man to him, hoping he could feel how much he loved him through it and the kiss. In love, at least to him, a second attempt never hurt anyone.

Kai felt his knees begin to buckle but he wasn't sure if it was from the moment or if he needed air.

Their heated make-out session soon went to the floor. With Yuuya pressing his body against Kai's, the two couldn't help but topple backwards. With a graceless thump, Kai could feel all of his puppy's weight on him and his hand behind his head, mainly his clammy fingers around the nape of his neck. They were entwined in his velvety raven and slate colored strands.

"On the floor, huh? Not very romantic." Kai said, his voice becoming husky thanks to Yuuya taking his breath away, literally.

"Who says I want romantic?" The other said, his eyes fogging over with desire. He gripped Kai's hair, pulling on it a little while the other hand grabbed the left cheek of his ass. "What if I don't want romance? What if I just wanna get our rocks off?"

Kai smirked, liking this game, "You gotta talk filthier than that if you wanna get me going."

Yuuya did the same, loving that he was willing to play along. "Do I now?"

With ease Kai rolled them over so he was on top. He smirked at the power he felt, seeing a hint of how submissive the drunk was. He leaned down and captured Yuuya's chin in his fingertips, mainly his thumb and forefinger, making him look at him. "You do, and I like'em fiery."

"Careful what you wish for." Yuuya flipped him on his back again, the humidity rising.

A playful glint appeared in Kai's eyes. "I don't need to be, but you might."

Ignoring the world around them, Yuuya dove head first, capturing his lips in a burning bind while his slender hands went to work undoing his costume. The alcohol was in full affect for him and thank goodness for it, otherwise he'd be a nervous wreck.

Kai let him do it, a part of him enjoying being the bottom. When that was done, he reached up and kissed him, gripping the brown strands firmly, but not too hard to really hurt him.

With a slight tug, Kai parted them and said, "Words of advice. With me, don't stop unless I say so, and don't give me an opening."

With a fiery kiss Kai pinned him to the floor. Once there he ripped open his shirt, knowing they'd have to change clothes sometime soon. Yuuya relaxed into it, letting his head fall back, moaning at the nails clawing down his chest and stomach, digging into his skin in all the best ways. While that went on he felt hot breath on his neck and Kai's lips kissing trails on it, going to the bend in between his shoulder.

"Oh, God." Yuuya moaned out, keeping it low so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

Kai smiled into his neck, feeling the start of a hickey on his pulse.

"You like that?" Kai muttered, the heat of lust taking full control of him.

"I do." Yuuya said, his breath gone.

There was a subtle shift in movement and Yuuya saw that as an opportunity to make another move. With gravity as his ally, he swiftly put Kai where he wanted him. On his back, beneath him.

"You're mine."

Kai smirked, enjoying this game. "Am I now?"

He pressed himself further into Kai, "Yes."

"Then take me, Master."

Without a word, Yuuya kissed him again, not holding back. Now all that was left was to come through on his promise.

He removed Kai's shirt, and Kai his, reveling in the cool touch of skin on skin. As their tongues battled, Yuuya's hands went down to Kai's crotch, his fingers undoing his belt. At an infectious moan, he continued, undressing the man completely.

Kai bucked into the touch that Yuuya's delicate hands gave, happily exposing himself to him. Kicking off his shoes and then his pants, the two heaved in air, looking into hazy eyes.

Yuuya felt icy finger tips roam the rim of his belt before those manly hands undid his, undressing him just the same.

Now skin to skin, Yuuya kissed Kai sensually, pinning his hands above his head. Time seemed to slow down for the two, this world their own. None existed but the other.

Kai squirmed in his hold, but all he got in return was a smile within the kisses that his partner was now tracing down his jawline and neck.

"Oh, Wyatt."

"Mm... My Kai."

At that Kai felt a sharp sting on his backside making him buck the other man's groin harder.

At an ecstasy filled moan Yuuya looked at Kai, holding his face steady like he had earlier.

"That's not my name, Kai."

"Make me say it then, the right one."

"With pleasure."

Before Kai could register what was happening he felt a single finger entering him, his legs going wider automatically.

With the throw of his head Kai's breath caught, "Oh yes just like that!"

Yuuya's hands on him, inside him, felt so euphoric. He wanted more, all of him. Kai felt another finger slowly enter him, stretching him out more. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt the warmth of Yuuya's mouth over his hardening and throbbing length. So while two fingers went in and out, preparing him for impact, Yuuya's mouth sucked him off. He was giving him the time of his life, and pretty soon the ride of a lifetime too.

Kai let moans out left and right, pulling slightly on the other's soft hair as he relished in the haze. "I'm so close, so close."

As his love interest's hips bucked faster and faster, he kept going, ignoring the pain in his cheeks.

After a few more movements, Kai saw stars. His heat exploded, filling his comrade's mouth with his baby juice. In the afterglow, he felt clammy, sweaty in spots and was short of breath but he didn't care.

Relaxing, Kai tried to remove himself from the sticky floor but some rough hands denied him of that.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yuuya asked, straddling his boss and briefly wiping his mouth with an area of his shirt and tossing it aside.

"I'm going to clean up, and you should too. We've had our fun." How had he forgotten where they were. Not only that but they were on the clock. As much aa he wanted to, they couldn't continue this.

Yuuya leaned in with a smirk, pressing himself to him again. He held himself up by the forearms now stationed on either side of Kai's head, pining him down.

"How? We haven't finished our game."

"We're on the clock." Kai stated flatly.

"Correction, I'm on you, now make this ticking time bomb boom."

Kai felt shivers run over him. God he wanted to, but they had a schedule to keep.

In seconds he found himself become moosh again. Yuuya was working that magic tongue of his on his neck and southbound. Remembering the door was locked, Kai went limp and let go. It'd be selfish to leave this one-sided, and the guy was right, they hadn't finished it.

While scratching down his back, Yuuya seductively whispered, "Beg for me."

Kai did the same, but on Yuuya's toned chest, and instantly he felt their urges strengthen.

"Take me." Kai uttered, feeling hands grip below the belt at the back.

He smacked his ass again. He knew just how rough Kai liked it. As long as there was no blood, he was good, and he felt the same.

"Wrong." He playfully told his prisoner, "_Who's_ taking you?"

As he hungrily kissed him Yuuya scratched down his chest and forcefully bucked himself into him, getting more of the unbridled ecstasies he craved.

With a slight tug on Kai's bottom lip as he let go, the brunette said, "Be a good boy now, won't you answer me?"

"You are." Kai let out, his breath taken.

"Who's _you_?"

Kai smirked, running his own nails up the man's back after squeezing his ass tightly.

At the moan and happy sounding hiss, Yuuya readied himself while Kai's legs spread wider, again automatically. He let Kai guide him in as he tenderly kissed him, their limbs slowly wrapping around, binding one another tightly.

Yuuya started pumping, going slow at first, and then, once he'd felt Kai loosen up, he let him have it. Going at a fast pace, their increasing moans and groans filled the spaces between them.

"Oh, Wyatt! Right there, just like that."

Yuuya went quicker, showing the man who was really in charge right now.

"Don't play with me, what's my name? Say it!"

He rammed him harder, not letting up. He was going to win, make Kai his.

After a bit Yuuya jerked Kai's head farther back, holding fistfuls of his soft tresses.

"Are you almost there? Say my name when you come."

With a slight hiss, showing he enjoyed the pain, Kai said, "Oh shit, only if you say mine too... Wyatt."

Yuuya bit either side of his collarbone, leaving marks behind before rocking the man to the best of his abilities. Man this guy knew how to last.

"Oh, Kai, you feel so good!" After a few more thrusts he released, filling Kai up.

At the heat, both inside and around, Kai lost it, he had reached his true peak... Finally. "Oh Yuuya! My Yuuya! Ohhh!"

Said man felt his stomach get covered in Kai's seed and was satisfied. Just like the man beneath him.

With a chaste kiss while pulling out of him, Yuuya asked, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Kai returned it and said, his strength all but gone, "No, it was splendid."

They kissed once more, not wanting to separate.

Kai's eyes fluttered open, a soft wind moving his clothes and hair. He felt weightless, like he was being carried. He blearily looked up and saw long black hair. Yeah, he was being carried but that didn't matter now. What mattered, was that for the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed and felt like he could think clearly. And, it was all thanks to an old friend visiting him in a dream.

**The End. **

**I hope you guys liked this, especially you, Rainbow! ^^ **


End file.
